On Cloud Arcanine: Remixed
by Jenvaati
Summary: A quick redo of the episode On Cloud Arcanine which has to do with May, Drew, gourmet cakes, and an Arcanine. Extremely out of character and crazy May.


So I was watching On Cloud Arcanine the other day..And by the other day I probably mean yesterday (I can't remember these things) and Ash was cracking me up the way he said "Okaaay" to May when May was flipping out over the Arcanine and skipping lunch. (Ash was hungry)

Also I think May has a short attention span, in the beginning of the episode she's all "CAKE!" and then...Arcanine comes, Drew comes, and she's all "ARCANINE!" So it sorta justifies the way I write May (short attention span, hyper, etc..) Although I should probably tone that down..ahah

Anyway that gave me the brilliant idea of doing my own rendition of On Cloud Arcanine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...But it would have been nice if May did get that cake that she was waiting on line for, I mean _really_.

I do use some actual lines. As in. Two.. The one that I start with. LOL and...a stupid question from May that even I went "Like DUH" while I was watching.

On Cloud Arcanine: Remixed

"May, these gourmet cakes of yours better be worth it," grumbled Ash. Traveling with May and Brock always ensured that he was well fed, but May's input always seemed to spike his calorie intake. Ash was really starting to worry about his cholesterol levels and arteries. Just ten minutes ago May decided to stop for ice cream, and Max seconded the notion. And now she wanted gourmet cakes? What if he got diabetes because of her? Plus he wanted to sink his teeth into some savory meat to satiate his carnivorous urges, but NO of COURSE not, because all May wanted was SUGAR.

Yeah, Ash thinks quite a bit. Well he most certainly had the time, for the line was long and brutal. May was the 1068th person in line. And there's Paul, making a cameo appearance, as the 426th person in line! Woah May, you've got a ways to go..

Suddenly an Arcanine whizzed past May and Crew. The Arcanine stole her attention for a whole 0.02 seconds in which 200 people took the opportunity to skip May.

"Wow, that was fast!" exclaimed Max.

"Yeah, that Arcanine was using Extreme Speed," explained Brock.

"What's Extreme Speed?" asked May. I wonder May. I wonder what Extreme Speed could possibly be.

"It's a move that makes a pokemon go extremely fast," answered Brock.

"What a _novice_ question. I'm not surprised though, considering who asked it." Drew appeared on the scene! With an out-of-this world hair flip, he jumped down some boulders in hot pursuit of the Arcanine! But he stopped to chat with May and Friends.

"_Drew_," May regarded him with a frown. She didn't grace his statement with a reply. Well she really might've but I don't remember what it was.

"Fancy meeting you here May. Well, I don't have time to chat. I have an Arcanine to capture." Drew smirked at her.

"Yeah, I don't have time for you either, I have a gourmet cake to eat," said May, sticking her tongue out at him. She reached into her bag to make sure she had enough money for twenty gourmet cakes but found her wallet missing. "G-guys?" May turned to Ash and Brock and Max and possibly Drew too.

"Gyro...cheeseburger...Buffalo wings..." mumbled Ash. "Hmm? Say something May?"

"Yeah...Did you borrow my wallet by any chance?"

Everyone shook their heads. Even Drew.

"S-Sis...I think the Arcanine stole your wallet," stuttered Max.

"It WHAT?" Flames engulfed May as she trembled in anger.

"I mean Drew stole your wallet," said Max, hoping something funny would happen.

"HE WHAT?" May turned on Drew.

What will Trainer Drew do?

Drew released Roselia!

May used fury swipes!

Critical Hit!

Fury Swipes hit one time!

Roselia fainted!

Go Flygon!

Foe May used Hi Jump Kick!

Flygon dodged!

May kept going and ran into a tree!

"May! Use Metronome!" piped up Max.

"Flygon, let's ditch this fool and catch that Arcanine!" exclaimed Drew.

May mustered enough strength to get back up and wagged her fingers in a Metronome. May used Mean Look! Now Flygon can't escape!

"Damn it, May makes a good pokemon," grumbled Drew.

"May, use Fissure!" ordered Max.

May complied. K.O.!

Drew considered using another pokemon but May was on such a high level and he wanted to keep them on the reserve to weaken Arcanine. He didn't really have much of a choice though, because May was ready to beat him to a pulp.

"MAY. I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR MONEY." Drew yelled to her face.

May threw her fist back for a Mega Punch. "I don't care I—What?"

"I don't have your money!" shouted Drew in a desperate attempt to save his face.

"Then where is it?" snapped May, lowering her fist reluctantly.

"The Arcanine took it," intervened Brock.

"What? That dirty rotten stupid--" May ran madly into the forest. Everyone else, scared for the Arcanine's fate, chased after her. They saw the Arcanine with a bunch of gourmet cakes, feeding little Growlithes.

"Awww, she's a mommy!" said Max.

"I was going to catch it but...I'll leave it be," said Drew, smiling at the sight.

"That insufferable Arcanine! Taking my money and eating cakes with it!" May stomped over to the Arcanine.

"Wait, May! Don't!" Brock, Max, and Drew pulled her back.

Ash was busy visualizing Growlithe meat, so he was kind of cheering her on.

May's incredible strength pushed them all out of the way. The Arcanine and Growlithes gave May pitiful puppy dog looks.

The Arcanine pushed the remainder of the money to May and offered her a gourmet cake.

May snatched the money from the ground and greedily ate the cake, tossing a small piece over to Max. Max was happy enough he got something from his demonic sister.

"Can we go now?" asked Max hopefully, so that his evil sister wouldn't do anything else.

"No. That Arcanine wasted my precious money!" May used Earthquake and the Arcanine and Growlithes all fainted. Then she used Stomp even though they were already down.

After that, May merrily led the way to their next destination: a pokemon center where she could bully her parents into giving her more money. The End!

Note: A few hours after I wrote this I was playing Leafgreen and some guy said that Earthquake and Fissure don't affect bird pokemon. So I guess Fissure wouldn't affect Flygon? ahaha, for our purposes it did in this story.


End file.
